A la hora del almuerzo
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Gakuen AU; Los momentos que mas disfrutan son los que tienen bajo las escaleras, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando nadie los ve. Fluff


-Oye-llamo Jia Long.-Como que, no me ignores...

-No te estoy ignorando...-respondió Emil sin separar la mirada de su libro.

Los dos estaban sentados bajo las escaleras, donde siempre estaban. No había ruido, pues las canchas estaban del otro lado de la escuela. El sol, en ese punto, les daba ligeramente, pero una agradable corriente de aire, siempre pasaba por ahí, refrescandolos.

-¿De que estaba hablando?-pregunto poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza y mirando al cielo. El día estaba bastante agradable.

-Algo acerca de la pelea que tuviste en la mañana con Sadik...

-Fue con Gilbert...-bufo mirando a Emil.- Oiiiii~

-Callate,estas siendo molesto.

-Oiiiiiiiiii~

-Calla...

-Emi~

-¡Ya te dije que te callaras!-grito Emil, empujando a Jia Long.-¿Por que me junto contigo?

-Por que soy el único que aguanta tu cara de estreñido...-dijo Jia Long e imito la cara que ponía Emil.

-Y yo el único que te aguanta, en general.-rodó los ojos Emil.-Aunque estoy empezando a dudar si soy capaz de eso...

-Me adoras y lo sabes.-dijo guiñando un ojo, aun con su cara de poker.

-Lo que tu digas...-volvió a rodar los ojos, y regreso la vista a su libro.

Jia Long frunció el ceño.

-Ya me harto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el libro paso de manos de Emil, a los de Jia Long.

-¿Que estas leyendo que te tiene tan entretenido?

Emil se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al ver que Jia Long, empezaba a leer su libro.

-¡Regresamelo! -grito y se abalanzo sobre el para recuperar su libro, fallando enormemente, Jia Long lo detuvo sin esfuerzo.-¡No es mío! ¡Deja de leerlo!

Jia Long sonrío y se volteo, para ver la cara de Emil.

-¿Esto es lo que estabas leyendo?

El sonrojo de Emil era demasiado notorio, y ante la situación, no se le ocurrió mejor forma para calmar las burlas de Jia Long, aunque sabia que se iba a arrepentir.

Se volvió a abalanzar sobre Jia Long, pero esta vez, en lugar de dejarse caer enteramente sobre el cuerpo, dejo caer sus labios, sobre los de Jia Long.

No pudo evitarlo. De inmediato, Jia Long soltó el libro, importándole nada donde cayera , para posar sus manos en las mejillas de Emil y le devolverle el beso, haciendo el inocente beso que Emil había intentado darle, uno profundo.

No podía evitarlo. Los labios de Emil eran adictivos y sus besos heroína pura. Sus labios eran fríos, de una forma agradable y, por dios, tan suaves. Era imposible no volverse adicto a como se sentían. Y cuando lograba meter su lengua en la boca de Emil, juraba que podía saborear el cielo mismo. Era dulce, pero nada empalagante. Y cada vez que Emil, tímidamente empezaba a jugar con su lengua, no podía, simplemente no podía, resistirse y terminaba enredando la con la suya, hasta dejar a Emil, sin respiración.

Sabia que se iba a arrepentir.

Tan pronto Jia Long soltó el libro, Emil lo tomo, antes de que tocara el piso, pero en el momento en que lo tuvo de regreso, el beso de Jia Long, se volvió profundo y todo pensamiento coherente dejo de serlo.

Los labios de Jia Long eran firmes y se moldeaban perfectamente a los suyos. Amaba ese sabor chispeante que sentía en su boca y maldito Jia Long, aprovechaba que su única novia , poco antes de salir con Jia Long, nunca se hubiera besado con el, mientras que el había tenido cerca de dos novias por mes, a las que siempre conquistaba con un solo beso.

Se obligo a separarse de Jia Long, antes de que empezara a gemir y eso se volviera demasiado para su cuerpo.

Abrazo el libro contra su pecho y se negó a ver la cara de Jia Long.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Emil lo interrumpió.

-Eres molesto...

Sintió un peso caer en su pecho y bajo la mirada.

-No digas nada...-murmuro Emil, ocultando la cara tras el libro.

Jia Long suspiro y sonrió.

Rodeo com sus brazos la cintura de su novio y lo acomodo de tal forma que quedaba acomodado perfectamente en su pecho, subiéndolo en su regazo.

-Gruñón...-dijo con burla, y se recostó contra la pared, poniéndose sus audífonos.

-Estúpido...-respondió y volvió a leer.

La música relajo a Jia Long, y el calor del cuerpo de Emil y su respiración tranquila, funciono para calmarlo de igual manera.

Era agradable estar así...

La campana sonó, pero Jia Long no se movió. A el no le importaba saltarse algunas clases, el sistema educativo de la escuela, era bueno, pero algo lento.

Pero sabia que Emil se iría, a el le importaba mucho la escuela, así que era de esperarse.

Bajo la mirada, para soltar un risa ligera.

Emil se había quedado dormido.

No tuvo el corazón para despertarlo, y decidió dejarlo así, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba mal.

Pero no le importo.

Estaba demasiado a gusto, como para que le importara.

N/A: lalalalalalalalla ¿Que hago con mi vida? Lallalalallalalalala


End file.
